On Guardians and Insomnia
by Cy Fur
Summary: They're her Guardians. Of course they take care of her. Yuna/Lulu/Rikku.


**I do not own Final Fantasy X or any characters thereof, and will not be making any money off of them.**

Yuna's guardians take care of her. That really is all there is to it. Of course, they all take care of her in different ways. Tidus makes her laugh, while Kimahri's strong bulk makes her feel protected no matter where she is. Auron's steady, simple, thereness is like a rock to her, and Wakka always finds ways to cheer her up, usually by playing ball. But of all her guardians, Lulu is the one she goes to comfort.

Every night, whenever they stay in an inn of some kind or another, Yuna will go to Lulu's room. She'll knock on the door and claim insomnia, even if they both know that she's so exhausted that she can't barely stand up straight. She'll sit on the bed, stiff and awkward, until Lulu draws her close, arms around her middle and chin on her shoulder. Lulu will keep it chaste, keep it gentle. She'll hold Yuna, hold her like her dead mother might have. At least, at first. As the night wears on, Lulu's soft, strong mage's fingers wander. They may ghost over the white fabric covering Yuna's small breasts, or stroke the inside of the Summoner's pale thigh. When Yuna sneaks back to her bed late at night, her hair is mussed and she is sticky between the legs.

One night, something changes. For one thing, Rikku is part of their party now. Rikku, with her spiraling green eyes and bubbly personality, trails her cousin like a puppy. When Yuna claims insomnia, Rikku follows her to Lulu's room. After all, Rikku is a guardian too, and a guardian must protect her charge, must she not? So, despite Yuna's gentle hints that maybe Rikku should stay in their shared room and sleep, that she wants to be with Lulu, alone, Rikku follows.

Lulu raises an eyebrow when she sees Rikku, but she doesn't say anything. She sits on the edge of the edge, all prim and proper, knees pressed together. What neither woman is expecting is for Rikku to squirm in between them, cuddling up to Lulu and wrapping her arms around Yuna. She pulls her cousin closer and nuzzles into her neck, and she can feel Yuna relax, slightly. This isn't so different from with Lulu, is it? After all, Rikku is Yuna's guardian just as much as Lulu is.

Somehow, Rikku manages to maneuver Yuna into Lulu's lap. They don't talk; talking would ruin the… Aura? Atmosphere? Whatever it is they have here, it is healthiest in silence. Lulu's strong arms wrap around Yuna's middle, keeping her safe and secure. Rikku's gloved hands roam around Yuna's belly, across her belt and over the purple fabric of her skirt. She tugs the ribbons holding Yuna's sleeves on, then slides her hand down the front of Yuna's top.

Lulu doesn't even pretend to be surprised. She knows the looks Rikku has been shooting Yuna. So she just holds Yuna tighter, nuzzling her cheek against Yuna's. She can hear the teenager's panting breath, see her breasts heaving even as she sees the lumps that are Rikku's hands move around under the cloth of Yuna's top. When Yuna's head lolls back against her shoulder, she kisses the girl's cheek, her neck, her jaw. This is Rikku, and Rikku is so different from Lulu, all bony angles where Lulu is curves, youthful exuberance versus aged (aged, ha! Lulu can't be more then six years older then her) wisdom.

So while Lulu will stroke with the pads of her fingertips, Rikku will grab and tweak, tug and twist and pinch. It is certainly different for Yuna. She whimpers and whines, arching her back and scrabbling at Lulu's wide sleeves. This is wholly different from Lulu's gently caresses, this jolting-jostling pleasure just edging on pain that prickles under her skin like a cactuar climbed in. She almost wishes Lulu would join in, in the foggy bit of mind, feel the contrasts in their hands, but Lulu stays with her arms wrapped around Yuna's middle, whispering wordless endearments into the soft skin of Yuna's temple, barely on the edge of hearing.

When Rikku's hand slides up-up-up Yuna's soft thigh, up her skirt and into her white panties via the leg, Yuna jerks against Lulu's hold, opening her eyes just enough to meet Rikku's as the calloused mechanic's fingers tickle something inside of her that make sparks shoot out from someplace in the root of her belly. Her whole self focuses on Rikku's thumb, pressing down on whatever it is that is down there, gently, gently. Another finger slides _in, _into a place Yuna has vaguely wondered about but not actually had the courage to investigate herself.

Lulu's arms hold her tight as she shudders and spasms, feeling her whole body convulse as wave after wave of pleasure break over her, crashing like the surf at Besaid. She goes still, limp and soft against Lulu, while Rikku pulls her finger out and licks it clean. Yuna is increasingly aware of the feeling of Lulu's breasts against her back, of the fact that Rikku is practically straddling her shin, almost feel the wet fabric against her skin. She nervously, tentatively, reaches back, to feel along Lulu's breast, but is stopped by one gentle but firm hand.

"Not tonight," Lulu whispers, kissing her on the temple.

"Tomorrow?" Yuna cautiously brings her hands down, to rest them in Rikku's hair.

Rikku makes a noise, almost like a cat purring, and nuzzles into the petting.

"If you can sleep," Lulu says, and ignores Rikku's giggle. The girl doesn't entirely understand the need for… subtlety.

"Alright," Yuna says quietly, still all soft and warm against Lulu's cuddly front.

They're her guardians. They provide for her needs, physical, spiritual, and mental. After all, the Summoner has to be in tip top shape, before she gives herself for Spira.


End file.
